dishonoredfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dishonored
Dishonored – pierwszoosobawa gra akcji stworzoną przez Arkane Studios – twórców Arx Fatalis i Dark Messiah of Might & Magic. Została wydana przez Bethesda Softworks, wydawcę takich gier jak The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim i Fallout 3. Polska premiera gry odbyła się 12 października 2012 na platforach Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 i Xbox 360. Rozwój Projektanci Fabuła Akcja Dishonored rozgrywa się w mieście Dunwall, będącym stolicą państwa Gristol. Gra opowiada o losach Corvo Attano – osobistego ochroniarza cesarzowej Jessamine Kaldwin, która zostaje zamordowana na zlecenie Hirama Burrowsa, obejmującego władzę w państwie po jej śmierci. O zabójstwo władczyni oraz o porwanie jej córki i następczyni tronu, Emily zostaje oskarżony główny bohater, po czym zostaje on skazany na śmierć. Corvo zostaje uwolniony z więzienia na skutek pomocy grupy spiskujacej przeciwko Burrowsowi, lojalistów. W zamian oferuje im pomoc w uwolnieniu Emily i osadzeniu jej na tronie. Dishonored posiada kilka zakończeń, są one uzależnione od poczynań gracza i wynikających z nich tzw. punktów chaosu. Rozgrywka W grze występują dialogi, jednak w porównaniu do innych produkcji, losy bohatera zależą od jego czynów, nie od wybranej opcji dialogowej. Dishonored oferuje graczowi wiele dróg do wykonania celów misji, przy czym może korzystać z szerokiego arsenału, obejmującego zarówno broń białą, pułapki jak i broń dystansową. Oprócz tego, główny bohater wyposażony jest w szereg mocy nadprzyrodzonych, które może rozwijać w zależności od upodobania i wybranego stylu gry. Oprócz tego, gracz może korzystać z przedmiotów i elementów otoczenia w grze, na przykład z żywności, butelek, mebli. Jest również wiele sposobów przemieszczania się po lokacjach – gracz może wybrać czy chce skradać się ulicami, przeskakiwać szybko po dachach budynków czy przedzierać się przez kanały i zbiorniki wodne. Chaos Punkty chaosu są wskaźnikiem oddziaływania gracza na świat w grze. Im jest ich więcej, tym bardziej świat staje się chaotyczny, niebezpieczny i mroczny. Niektóre działania powodują mniejszy wzrost chaosu, na przykład zamrodowanie strażnika czy ukrycie zwłok w śmietniku, inne powodują większy wzrost, na przykład zabicie cywila czy głównego celu misji. W grze istnieją również misje i działania, powodujące obniżenie poziomu chaosu. Zwiększenie chaosu powoduje przede wszystkim wrogie reakcje ludzi w grze na głównego bohatera, a także między innymi zwiększenie ilości strażników, szczurów i płaczków. Od poziomu chaosu zależy także zakończenie gry. Producenci gry zapewniają, że chaos nie jest wskaźnikiem moralności głównego bohatera gry, a raczej jego oddziaływania na rzeczywistość. Styl gry zależy od gracza i to on może wybrać, czy chce postępować bardziej „chaotycznie” czy nie. Świat Cała akcja gry rozgrywa się w mieście Dunwall, będącym stolicą Cesarstwa Wysp. To niegdyś potężne i prężnie rozwijające się miasto podczas gry jest zniszczone przez epidemię szczurzej zarazy, walkę o władzę między stronnictwami w Parlamencie, które wybuchły po śmierci Cesarzowej i konflikty między mającą poparcie Kongregacją Wszechludzi, będącą zmilitaryzowanym zakonem religijnym a wyznawcami Odmieńca. Gracz nie odwiedza innych krajów i miast, ale może zdobywać o nich informację poprzez zbieranie książek. Gra jest utrzymana w klimacie steampunku – oznacza to, że mimo poziomu cywilizacyjnego podobnego do XVIII-wiecznej Europy Zachodniej, technologia i przemysł, zwłaszcza ciężki, stoi na wysokim poziomie. Warto dodać, że postęp w dziedzinie budowania maszyn i wykorzystywania energii elektrycznej nie idzie w parze z rozwojem przemysłu skomplikowanego technologicznie, jak z elektroniką, produkcją lekarstw i sztucznych materiałów, co za tym idzie, głównym orężem jest nadal broń biała. Nietypowe jest także źródło energii stosowane w grze – jest to odpowiednio rafinowany wielorybi tran. W świecie Dishonored panują stosunki feudalne, typowe dla Europy w okresie oświecenia. Najwyższą pozycję w Dunwall zajmuje arystokracja, mająca wpływ na władzę i posiadająca wiele przywilei. Jest to także najbardziej zepsuta warstwa społeczna, spędzająca czas na intrygach i uciechach, czerpiąca zyski z wykorzystywania niżej położonych w drabinie społecznej. Niektórzy twierdzą że Corvo, który tytuł szlachecki otrzymał dopiero po osiągnięciu stanowiska Lorda Protektora, jest bohaterem walczącym w obronie najbiedniejszych. Zwolennicy tego poglądu zwracają uwagę na milczenie głównego bohatera, a także na zwracanie się do niego po imieniu, co akcentuje wyższość rozmówcy nad protagonistą i nieszanowanie jego tytułu. Twórcy gry nie potwierdzili tych plotek. Architektura w grze jest wzorowana na XVIII-wiecznych miastach Europy Zachodniej. Niektóre z głównych lokacji zostały zaprojektowane za wzór istniejących w rzeczywistości budynków, na przykład Most Kaldwina jest inspirowany Tower Bridge, a Dunwall Tower nawiązuje nazwą do Londyńskiego Tower, ale wygląd jest zaskakująco podobny do zamku Highclere. Nagrody Zdobyte Spike TV - Video Game Awards 2012 * Najlepsza gra akcji/przygodowaSpike TV Video Game Awards 2012 - Najlepsza gra akcji/przygodowa The PC Gamer - Game of the Year Awards 2012 * Shooter rokuThe PC Gamer's Game of the Year Awards 2012 - Shooter roku * Najlepsze dźwięki NPCThe PC Gamer's Game of the Year Awards 2012 - Najlepsze dźwięki NPC The Edge Awards 2012 * Najlepsza graThe Edge Awards 2012 - Najlepsza gra GameSpot's Best Games of 2012 * Gra roku akcji/przygodowaGameSpot's Best Games of 2012 - Gra roku akcji/przygodowa * PS3 Gra rokuGameSpot's Best Games of 2012 - PS3 Gra roku * XBOX 360 Gra rokuGameSpot's Best Games of 2012 - XBOX 360 Gra roku Machinima - Inside Gaming Awards 2012 * Najlepiej zaprojektowane środowiskoMachinima's Inside Gaming Awards 2012 - Najlepiej zaprojektowane środowisko IGN - Best of 2012 * Najlepsza gra akcjiIGN's Best of 2012 - Najlepsza gra akcji * Najlepsza gra akcji na PCIGN's Best of 2012 - Najlepsza gra akcji na PC * Najlepsza gra akcji na Xbox 360IGN's Best of 2012 - Najlepsza gra akcji na Xbox 360 Game Informer - Top 50 Games Of 2012 * Najlepsza akcjaGame Informer's Top 50 Games Of 2012 - Najlepsza akcja Official XBOX Magazine - Game of the Year Awards 2012 * Najlepsza oryginalna graOfficial XBOX Magazine's Game of the Year Awards 2012 - Najlepsza oryginalna gra The Escapist - Jimquisition Awards 2012 * Znakomita gra rokuJimquisition Awards 2012 - Znakomita gra roku Yahoo! Games - Best of 2012 Awards * Najlepsza gra akcji/przygodowaYahoo! Games' Best of 2012 Awards - Best Action/Adventure Game Forbes - The Best Video Games Of 2012 * Gra rokuForbes' The Best Video Games Of 2012 - Gra roku CNET - The Top 11 Games of 2012 * #1 Game in the Top 11CNET's The Top 11 Games of 2012 Mirror Online - Top 10 Video Games of 2012 * #1 miejsce w Top 10 gierMirror Online - Top 10 Gier Video, roku 2012 CNN - The 10 best video games of 2012 * #1 miejsce w Top 10 gierCNN's 10 najlepszych gier video, roku 2012 Eurogamer Readers' Top 50 Games of 2012 * #1 miejsce w Top 50 gierEurogamer Readers' Top 50 gier, roku 2012 About.com * #1 miejsce w Top gier PC, roku 2012About.com's Top gier PC, roku 2012 * #1 miejsce w Top 10 gier Xbox 360, roku 2012About.com's Top 10 gier Xbox 360, roku 2012 Ars Technica's 2012 Games of the Year * Gra rokuArs Technica - Gra roku Buzz Focus - Reader’s Choice Awards: Best Video Games of 2012 * Najlepsza gra akcji/przygodowaBuzz Focus - Najlepsza gra akcji/przygodowa * Najlepsza gra na PS3Buzz Focus - Najlepsza gra na PS3 * Najlepsza graBuzz Focus - Najlepsza gra zConnection’s Best of Gaming 2012 * Gra rokuzConnection’s Najlepsza gra 2012 roku Nominacje Nagroda Spike TV Video Game Awards * Gra roku – przegrana z The Walking Dead Video Game * Studio roku – przegrana z Telltale Studios * Najlepsza gra Xbox 360 – przegrana z Halo 4 * Najlepsza gra PS3 – przegrana z Journey * Najlepsza grafika – przegrana z Halo 4 Linki zewnętrzne * Dishonored – oficjalna strona. * Dishonored – oficjalne forum. * Dishonored – oficjalne konto Tumblr. * Dishonored – oficjalna strona Twittera. * Dishonored – oficjalny Facebook. * Dishonored – oficjalny kanał Bethesda Softworks na YouTube. Przypisy en:Dishonored ru:Dishonored de:Dishonored es:Dishonored it:Dishonored fr:Dishonored *